Charmed and Dangerous
by RegalGirl94
Summary: A new threat is on the horizon, endagering La Push and they have to ask the help of the Charmed second generation.  A co-written story by RegalGirl94 and Kamekorox95.  Jacob/OC Paul/OC Seth/OC


Charmed and Dangerous Trailer

"I know, we need help. The amount of newborns is rising too fast and if they pass through here we may not be able to protect our people. I believe that someone is trying to raise an army and I fear that only the Cullen Klan knows how to deal with that situation." Sam sighed. He had almost lost hope.

"I think I know the solution to your little predicament."

* * *

I couldn't help but stare at him and then I snapped back to reality by Patty's voice, "Hey Mel! This is Billy and his seventeen year old son Jacob!" Patty dragged out and emphasized the word seventeen for that was my age too. I glared at her and then smiled to our guests.

* * *

Paul was shaking, badly. Patty was almost scared, but knew he'd never hurt her – because he loves her. She placed her hand on his arm, and the shaking decreased, "Calm down, Paul." His breathing slowed, and his clenched fists relaxed.

* * *

"Take the stick out of your ass and have fun, Penny!" Seth shouted as he ran for the cliffs. She knew he was serious but she couldn't be mad at him for telling her like it was.

They spent the day playing with the waves. Having fun. No vampires. No powers. Just her and the guy she started to love.

* * *

"We need to take over this land! Victoria tried. And failed. Because she wasn't smart enough and she was driven by revenge. We are driven by a common goal and we. Will. Not. Fail." Uproar followed his speech as the newborns got excited at the thought of fresh blood.

* * *

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." His white face curved into a sadistic smile. "Just give what we want, and we'll let you live." Melinda fought the urge to scoff, he wouldn't keep that promise – he was a killer. He'd kill them all.

* * *

"Stop following me. Leave me alone." Melinda glared at Jacob's too-calm face. He grinned, "Why, are you bothered by my nakedness?" Melinda flushed scarlet but turned so he wouldn't see. But too late, he saw it. So he walked by her, matching her steps as if they were syncronized, and grabbed her hand. She fought the smile – she really did – but it soon won out on her face as she blushed again, but had yet to take her hand away from his.

* * *

"I don't want you anywhere near those bloodsuckers!" Seth screamed.

"I've been fighting like this all my life, I know what I'm doing. You've just dealt with vampires, I've dealt with warlocks, demons, banshees, wendigoes, leprecauns, fairies and trolls, and darklighters and a hell of a lot more. You don't have to worry about me!" Penny tried to reason with Seth but unlike most times his anger was winning out on his fun loving personality.

"I don't care what you've beat back then! This is different!"

"How!"

"I COULD LOSE YOU THIS TIME!"

* * *

"And remember that leprecaun hitting on you, Mel?" Patty cackled, ready to embarrass her.

Jacob's eyebrows lifted in faux jealousy and Mel grinned, "I prefer tall, dark and handsome types." they both grinned.

* * *

Patty sniffled in the middle of the king sized bed, tears streaming down her face. Melinda and Penny stood quietly in the doorway before Mel slowly walked over and curled up behind Patty to wrap her arm around her shoulder and using her hand to stroke her hair. Penny followed suit and layed in front of Patty and held her hand.

"He'll be OK." Mel whispered.

"How do you know?" Patty sniffled.

"Because Jacob got hurt once and he got out of it. And through all the years I've known you, you've never been one to just give up. You taught me to hold on to every hope you have and fight like hell to keep it. Don't give up on us now and condradict all those years of positive thinking."

* * *

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano as Pheobe Halliwell

Rose McGowen as Paige Mathews

Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt

Drew Fuller as Chris Perry Halliwell

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell

Victor Webster as Coop

Ivan Sergai as Henry Mitchell

Kiowa Gordan as Embry Call

Tyson Houseman as Quill Ateara

Julia Jones as Leah Clearwater

Chase Crawford as Henry Mitchell Jr.

Chaske Spenser as Sam Uley

* * *

Sophia Bush

as Patty Halliwell

"Come on girls! We fight demons on a daily basis, we can handle a bunch of hunky werewolves. ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE! ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE LOVE LOVE. LOVE IS ALL YOU NEED!"

* * *

Alex Meraz

as Paul Walker

"This vampire is starting to really piss me off! I mean, who does he think he is trying to kill us! We can totally kiss that mother f#%er's ass!"

* * *

Amber Tamblyn

as Penny Mathews-Mitchell

"So we get to live in the mansion, babysit a bunch of whiney weredudes and kick some vampire army's ass? Great, just great."

* * *

BooBoo Stewart (its ok, you can laugh)

as Seth Clearwater

"woo-hoo, c'mon bloodsuckers let's see what you got! You aint got nothing on us, we're a bunch of bad shit werewolves with three witches! Hell yeah!"

* * *

Starring **Shiri Appleby**

as **Melinda Halliwell**

"All I want is a normal life, is that too much to ask for? I'm a good person, I deserve it. No more supernatural crap always ruining things. Can't we get a freakin break?"

* * *

and **Taylor Lautner**

as **Jacob Black**

"Do I give off a stench or something? I can't even get my imprint to spend time with me! And you'd think she spend all her time with me since I don't wear a shirt."

* * *

**Charmed and Dangerous**

**Coming Soon to users near you **


End file.
